Las sorpresas que trae el destino
by Choco-Tail
Summary: Tal vez es verdad, Natsu se casará con Lisanna, pero quién a pensado en Lucy, pues obviamente nadie ella simplemente dice "Yo no tengo esos sentimientos por el" con una gran sonrisa incrustada en su cara, Pero todo cambiará cuando alguien, se llevará a Lucy del lado de Natsu diciendo una simples palabras "Lucy me pertenece desde que nació y no dejaré que me la quiten de nuevo"
1. Chapter 1

Primer Fanfic de Fairy Tail que escribo la verdad he estado viendo este anime desde, no se como unas 3 semanas todo porque a la antigua autora le facina este anime! Así que me animé y se me ocurrió una historia, espero que les guste ^-^

Capitulo 1: Sorpresa 1: … un corazón roto…

-Que podría hacerle ya esta dicho y comprobado- decía una rubia sentándose en su cama, la cual esta vez no tenía intrusos- lo único que podré hacerle es desearles felicidades-

_Felicidades Natsu… Lisanna y el pequeñito… les deseo que sean felices como una familia_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Toda esta historia empezó en un día como cualquier otro en el gremio más pequeño aunque más animado de Magnolia hasta que la sorpresa más inesperada sucede.

-Mmm…- Entonó Natsu levantándose encima de la mesa del bar y sosteniendo la mano de la menor de las albinas- Quiero anunciar algo importante…. QUIERO ATENCIÓN- dijo como un niño mimado lo cual hizo que todo el gremio quedará congelado (*No, no por obra de Gray esta vez)

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?, dilo rápido que quiero seguir con mi libro- Dijo una cierta rubia que ya no aguantaba los gritos matutinos del Dragon Slayer

-Bieeeeen…quiero anunciar que yo y Lisanna estamos comprometidos- Dijo con una cara sonriente que ni la más terrible noticia podría quitar de su infantil rostro

- Q-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?- Grito todo el gremio en unisón a los dos segundos después de el anuncio.

-…..Natsu y también eso….- susurro la pequeña albina que ya se encontraba apenada por haber echo su relación pública de manera tan vergonzosa. – Verdad casi se me olvida- dijo el hijo de Igneel- También vamos a tener un hijo en algunos meses- Dijo con la misma expresión que la primera vez.

Con la segunda noticia el gremio quedo más que noquiado…. Su Natsu… su infantil y descerebrado Natsu… se iba a casar… y tener un hijo… y lo aun más choqueante… QUE EL HABÍA HECHO _ESO_ CON LISANNA!, pero entré todo el embrollo nadie noto la presencia de cierta persona que lo había apurado para dar la noticia.

-_Natsu y Lisanna se van a casar… tendrán un hijo… esto es imposible…_- Musito para si misma la rubia que ya en si caía una lágrima que nadie en el gremio había notado, pero siempre hay alguien que puede notar todo.

-…Lucy…- Dijo cierta pelirroja con un alquimista de hielo quienes se acercaban por detrás de la rubia que ya en si estaba destrozada –Sabes todo esto se puede parar si le dices a Natsu…- Dijo el pelinegro

La chica no demoró ni medio segundo en darse vuelta y mostrar una radiante sonrisa como si le hubieran dado la noticia más feliz de su vida-¿Decir qué?, la verdad es que me siento realmente feliz por Natsu- Dijo con una sonrisa que era más que obvio que era fingida pero que en realidad pudieron engañar a sus dos amigos. –Ustedes saben más que nada que Natsu es mi mejor amigo, si el esta feliz yo también lo soy-

-Pero Lucy tu amas a Natsu- Interrumpió Erza- No puedes dejar que todo esto suceda si quieres Gray y Yo te podemos ayudar a-

-Espera… cuando dije yo que tenía esos sentimientos por Natsu, yo a Natsu lo amo, pero como mi hermano, o mi padre pero no más que eso, nunca había pensado en él de esa forma- Dijo la rubia que sintió como si su corazón se desmoronaba ya que se había herido con sus propias palabras, pero sabia que estaba más que claro que no había podido engañar a sus dos amigos con solo palabras sino que también tendría que hacer algo para demostrárselo aunque esa sería lo que la destruiría por completo.

-¡NATSU!- grito la rubia lo que hizo que todo el gremio se quedará estupefacto ya que la mayoría pensó que lo detendría porque era más que obvio que lo amaba- ¡FELICIDADES!, PERO SI LLEGAS A LASTIMAR A LISANNA TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO Y ELFMAN.-

-Ya lo se, no me tienes que gritar por eso- dijo inflando sus mejillas el pelirosa

-Vieron se los dije- Insistio de nuevo la chico dirijiendose a Titania y El alquimista de hielo –Estoy a la perfección, no se preocupen, y ahora me voy que se me hace tarde para terminar mi novela- diciendo esto la rubia desapareció de la vista de sus preocupados amigos que solo podían musitar una última palabra en conjunto.

_-…Lucy… si que eres fuerte…- _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Lucy POV

A lo único que apté después de semejante declaración fue a ocultarme a mi casa, no podía pensar en nada más, ….Natsu…. mi amado Dragoncito se iba a casar con otra y más encima tendrían un hijo.

-Que podría hacerle ya esta dicho y comprobado, Felicidades Natsu… Lisanna y el pequeñito… les deseo que sean felices como una familia

-No hay nada que pueda hacer- susurré para mi misma, pero delatando mi posición-Quiero que sean la familia que nunca tuve y que ustedes tampoco-

Dije recordando todas las cosas que mi familia tuvo que pasar y al final como terminó todo. Definitivamente no quiero que eso pase y menos con la familia de mi mejor amigo, de la persona que más amó, pero…

-Que alguien me diga como parar los sentimientos que tengo… por favor que alguien me quite mis recuerdos… por favor que alguien haga que no ame a Natsu… por favor… sálvenme de mi miseria-

-…Por favor te necesito en este momento… para que me animes como siempre y decirme que fue una broma y que no estarás con Lisanna, pero sé… que eso no pasará… por eso por favor olvida que yo existo para ti y así también lo podré hacer yo…

_Mi amado dragoncito _

_Mi amado Natsu_

_Adiós._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Saben que

Mátenme si quieren, demándenme, destrúyanme, asesínenme

Quiero morir! No puedo creer que haya escrito eso.

Pero al menos se como terminará (Mentira xD)

Bueno no sean tan duros y para los fans de Lucy no se preocupen que ella siempre terminará bien

Y perdón por la poca coherencia o la autográfica es que lo escribí en un momento de ocio


	2. Chapter 2

Graciaaaaaaaas! Recibí más amenazas de las que tenía en mente xD y la mayoría dice que odian a Lisanna, yo no la odio, sino que la detesto no me agrada para nada así que no crean que será un nali y todo lo que pasa lo tengo bien planeado, pero piensen bien, Natsu haciendo esas cosas con lo tonto he infantil que es, piensen bien sobre eso, bueno igual aquí esta el capitulo

* * *

-_Supongo que no se puede evitar_- pensó la rubia con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, mientras se encaminaba al gremio que tanto amaba _Fairy Tail_

-Luuuuuuuuucyyyyyyy~ ~~-Grito una voz conocida que se dirigió hacia la rubia

- Natsu, ¿que haces aquí?-

-Pues, he venido a buscarte, todo el gremio a estado preocupado por ti porque no has ido al gremio últimamente, sabes todos te extrañan- Dijo el sentimental dragonslayer

-Pero solo fueron dos días nada más que eso- Dijo Lucy intentando apartar la mirada ya que se sonrojó por ver a su amigo al que había decidido olvida

-Bueno pero igual haces falta, como sea ya vamos al gremio- Dijo tomando el brazo de la abatida maga estelar- te tenemos una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?- grito la maga ya que al correr a penas se escuchaban

-Espera y lo sabrás-

El camino hacia el gremio fue el más corto que había tenido Lucy, tal vez porque estaba esperando lo peor que sería más noticias del…

_Embarazo de lisanna_

* * *

-Lucy-chan ya llegaste- Dijo la feliz albina dirigiéndose a el que sería el padre de su hijo

-¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí?- Dijo lucy mirando hacia todas las direcciones, percatándose de que eran las únicas personas en el gremio

-Es que teníamos que decirte algo urgente- dijo Natsu con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza

-Bueno… y que sería eso- Dijo la rubia intentando apartar la mirada al piso que parecía que la tenía clavada en ese frío piso por el cual antes había caminado con orgullo

-Es que…- Dijo con una pausa suspensiva la chica albina

-Queremos que elijas el nombre del hijo de Lisanna- declaró con voz alta el hijo de Igneel

-¿Eh?- susurro la rubia levantando la mirada rápidamente –El nombre de su hijo…- Dijo intentando no quebrarse enfrente de aquella pareja

-Si, es que como Lucy es tan buena amiga de Nat…-No pudo continuar ya que notó las lagrimas cayendo por las mejillas de la maga estelar- ¿Lucy-chan?- pregunto con un rostro de preocupación-

¿¡Lucy!? ¿¡Qué sucede!?- Grito desesperado tomando por los hombros a Lucy

-Jeje…Nada… Solo que recordé que tenía algo más que hacer- Dijo soltándose de las manos que aprisionaban sus hombros- Nos vemos- dijo intentado salir por la puerta, pero antes de hacer eso susurro –…Nashi…-

-¿Eh?- dijeron en unisón la pareja

La maga estelar se dio media vuelta aun con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo –Siempre he encontrado que Nashi es un nombre lindo- Dijo antes de salir corriendo de aquel gremio

* * *

-Bueno aunque fue una escusa, si tengo algo que hacer- Se dijo a si misma la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación donde se encontraba una caja raramente decorada con el símbolo de la familia Heartfilia y otro cual no se podría reconocer- Creo que es hora de cumplir con la promesa que hice…

-Que tonta soy que estaba pensando en enamorarme de Natsu, si yo ya estoy- Dijo abriendo la rara caja y sacando un cierto objeto precioso -con alguien más- susurró apreciando un flamante anillo en su dedo.

-Mejor me voy que se me hará tarde, para verlo- Dijo saliendo corriendo de la casa

* * *

-¿Pudieron explicarle bien a Lucy que esta pasando?- Pregunto la mujer que hacia temblar hasta al mismo demonio, Erza o mejor dicho Titania.

-No pudimos, porque salió corriendo- Explico lisanna con una mirada preocupada en su cara-

-Y con lágrimas en los ojos – Añadió el pelirosa-¿Me pregunto por qué?-

-Natsu-san, Lisanna-san, Creo que debieron explicar mejor a Lucy-san que es lo que esta pasando con esto-

-Yo también creo, pero ¿Por qué decidieron primero decir lo del nombre?- Dijo el exhibicionista más grande que haya conocido el mundo o mejor conocido como Gray Fullbuster

-Es que pensé que sería lo mejor porque Lucy se puso feliz cuando escucho la noticia- Se defendió el mago de fuego

-Si que no conoces a las mujeres, ¿No Natsu?- Mencionó Erza con una aura amenazante-

-A- no pudo terminar la frase más conocido que representa su miedo, el _Aye _copiado a su compañero ¿Felino?, ya que el creador verdadero de esa frase lo interrumpió-

-Natsuuuuuu~- Entro volando por la ventana el molestoso ¿gato volador? Y aterrizando encima de la peor persona que cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común podría hacerlo…Erza.

-¡Happy! ¿Donde has esto?- Dijo sorprendido el compañero del Neko

-¡Más importante qué eso!- Dijo alterado el pobre gato- ¡Lucy Se marchó!

-¿¡EH!?-Gritaron todos en unisón- ¿Cómo es que se fue?- Dijo el peliazul con una mirada demasiada preocupada en su rostro

-La vi en…la antigua… man…sión de…su fa…mi…li…a- Intento decir aunque con todas las lágrimas en su cara

-¡Qué hace en esa mansión!- Dijo exasperada Erza- ¿¡Había alguien más!?-

-S….Si… Ha…b…ía…. Un… hom…bre…- Intento articular aunque con voz baja.

- ¿¡Un hombre!?-Grito el pelirosa que acababa de asimilar la situación que se estaba desarrollando- ¿Era un mayordomo o alguien como eso?

-N…o… Parecía joven…- Dijo calmándose más después de todo lo sucedido

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que no tenemos que preocuparnos- Susurro Erza- Si es con quién yo creo que es, ella estará bien- Dijo ahora con una mirada más calmada- pero eso no significa que no la extrañemos- esto último lo dijo de manera que nadie más la pudiera escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Quien crees que es"?- dijo la pequeña peliazul que todavía estaba como Happy hace unos segundos-

-Lo que pasa es que es alguien a quién Lucy lo quiere mucho así que todo estará bien- Mencionó-

-¿Qué quiere mucho?- pregunto la albina un poco interesada usando en cierta forma el lugar de su hermana quién no estaba presente- ¿En que sentido?

-No se como explicarlo y tampoco me mencionó tanto como para saber la historia a detalle- Mencionó poniendo su mano en la barbilla- Pero para explicarlo mejor es

-Una promesa de la infancia-

-¿Promesa?, como la mía con Natsu- Dijo lisanna

-Exacto es del mismo tipo, de casamiento- Dijo con un leve sonrojo la peliroja

¡CASAMIENTO!-gritaron en unisón los dos chicos presente.

-Si, vamos a su casa, creo que ahí hay una foto de él-

-Bueno, pero primero explícanos la historia de esa promesita- dijo con cierto despreció en su mirada

-Bueno para empezar es cuando Lucy tenía solamente 8 años ella conoció a un chico….

_Shinobu_

Listop ya sé que es corto y en especial este no me gusta lo hice con poquísima inspiración pero como no tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar lo hice con lo que pude, pero para el próximo capitulo será más interesante y más largo

Y si son observadores notarán algunas cosas más que obvias


End file.
